Make me blind
by Kary-chan
Summary: Es imposible desacelerar el latido de mi corazón ahora, no puedo siquiera calmarme.. estoy a la merced de un desconocido....


**MAKE ME BLIND**

_Por Kary-chan_

"_Make me blind _

_Cover my eyes you can do what you want_

_I'm paralyzed by the perfect mood_

_When we're dancing with blindfolds on"_

Last Waltz, The Rasmus.

Siento que ni siquiera puedo respirar.. el aire de la habitación es demasiado cálido... mi corazón late rápido, todo mi cuerpo esta atento a cualquier estimulo que pueda captar cualquier de mis sentidos... algún ruido, algún aroma.. lo que sea.

Mis ojos están cubiertos desde que los abrí... y mis manos están incapacitadas para quitar la venda que los cubre, pues están atadas a lo que me temo es la cabecera de una cama... lo sé por que el lugar en el que estoy "cómodamente" sentado es una cama.

Pero lo que mas me angustia es que esa señal de que no estoy solo no ha llegado, y no sé si estaré contento de saber quien es el que me trajo hasta aquí.

Respiro hondo, tratando de calmarme... recordando que hacia antes de despertar aquí.. pues.. solo estaba durmiendo... estaba en mi cama... y al despertar estoy aquí.. es imposible que siga en la sala común... pero si no estoy ahí ¿cómo me sacaron?...

Mis intentos de formular alguna explicación son detenidos por el sonido de la puerta que se abre silenciosamente, el sonido de unos calmados pasos acercándose a mi, el sonido de una capa susurrar con el viento...

-¿Quién esta ahí?- pregunto girando mi cabeza hacia donde escuche el murmullo de la tela.

Pero pareciera que le pregunte a la nada, pues el silencio es el que me responde, siento el peso del recién llegado acostarse en la cama, y pronto siento a alguien trepándose a mi cuerpo. Es imposible desacelerar el latido de mi corazón ahora, no puedo siquiera calmarme.. estoy a la merced de un desconocido...

Solo espero tan siquiera un sonido salir de su boca, no pido palabras.. solo un susurro para poder reconocer la voz pero ni siquiera eso hace, esta cuidando cualquier detalle para que no sepa quien es.

Algo suave recorre mi mejilla, y me sobresalto al sentirlo tan de repente, después reconozco el objeto, una pluma... esta recorre toda mi mejilla bajando por el cuello haciendo movimientos circulares por toda el área del cuello... en mi nuca siento cosquillas... rara reacción a decir verdad.

-¡!Déjate de juegos y dime quien eres, maldita sea!- le grito al desconocido, pero esta vez aparte de recibir nula respuesta logro que la pluma sea colocada en mis labios, para cuando es quitada ser remplazada por unos labios.

Claro que intente alejarme de esos labios, pero fue imposible, cuando intente objetar mis labios se abrieron, graso error para mí, pues la lengua de mi anónimo captor se introdujo en mi boca, explorándola con pasión y deseo...

Lo más irónico de la situación fue que, yo fui quien dejó escapar un gemido, la manera en que me besaba.. nunca nadie me había proporcionado tan delicioso beso.

Sentí que la camisa de la pijama era desabrochada botón por botón, pero no pude protestar por eso, pues el beso no terminaba y siendo sinceros, no quería que terminara. La piel que queda expuesta al ir abriéndose la camisa es tocada por unos dedos, que aunque me los esperaba fríos, son maravillosamente cálidos, la sensación de cosquillas pasa de mi nuca a todo mi cuerpo, ahora lo sé.. no son cosquillas.. es un placentero estremecimiento lo que siento.

Cada centímetro de piel expuesta es tocada por esos finos dedos... siguiendo cada línea de mi abdomen, sus labios dejan de torturar a los míos, y los siento bajando poco a poco por mi cuello, siento la cálida y húmeda lengua recorrer un camino hasta mi pecho... me estremezco cuando siento esa misma boca atrapar a uno de mis pezones... lo muerde suavemente, apenas si es perceptible el roce de sus dientes...

Siento otra mano bajar por mi cadera, acariciar mis muslo sobre la delgada tela de la pijama, mi respiración se detiene un momento... no quiero que siga... ¿ o si quiero?...

Mi batalla moral es interrumpida al sentir que la tela de la pijama baja lentamente, haciendo que mi desconocido secuestrador roce sus dedos con mi piel al hacerlo, paso saliva al darme cuenta de una cosa, ahora estoy completamente desnudo.

Se puede notar mi nerviosismo por mi pecho que sube y baja rápido... ¿es el nerviosismo, cierto?... no puede ser otra cosa...

Me extraño al notar que la persona encima de mi ya no esta... y no siento que este junto a mi... aunque me equivoque.. de nuevo siento peso sobre la cama, pero esta vez no se sube encima mío.

Frío... algo frío recorre mis labios... es un pequeño cubo de hielo... lo mete a mi boca.. lentamente.. para después sacarlo y volver a delinear con este mis labios.. el mismo cubo de hielo baja por mi garganta... lentamente sigue su curso... dejando un rastro de agua desde mi boca hasta mi abdomen, el cubo de hielo baja hasta mi vientre... me vuelvo a estremecer al sentir lo cerca que esta de mi bajo vientre... pero de pronto el frío se deja de sentir... es su cálida boca la que siento a cambio...

Me arqueo.. mi espalda se arqueó sin querer... su boca recoge el rastro de agua dejada por el cubo de hielo... pero no se detiene donde el hielo se detuvo.. no... sigue mas allá.. siento el cálido aliento cerca de mis partes intimas... mi respiración se vuelve a acelerar.. un gemido sale de mi boca.. un gemido de reproche... no quiero que siga... o tal vez lo que no quiero es esperar...

La cálida respiración la siento en mi intimidad... cálida... rodeando todo mi miembro, su lengua lamiendo cada parte...de pronto se detiene... un suspiro sale de mis labios, ¿ha acabado?... y.. ¿por qué rayos me desilusiona eso?... estoy odiando quedarme tan atento para saber si la otra persona sigue ahí...

-aaaaaaaaah!– no puedo evitar soltar un gemido que se mezclo con un grito de sorpresa al sentir tan de repente, donde antes estaba la cálida boca, un frío... me sorprendo.. es la misma boca, pero esta vez esta tan fría... sin duda la persona que me tiene a su capricho se llevo antes un cubo de hielo a la boca... es una sensación tan extraña... pese a lo que se creería no me causa incomodidad, si no extrañamente me provoca una oleada de placer por todo mi cuerpo..

Mi respiración se vuelve mas agitada, mi cuerpo ya se encuentra bañado por el sudor, siento unas manos acariciar mi pecho... subiendo lentamente, hasta que encuentra mis tetillas y las aprieta... de nuevo un gemido involuntario sale de mi... muerdo mi labio, eso no debe pasar de nuevo.. no puedo demostrarle que estoy disfrutando, su boca suelta mi miembro ya totalmente excitado para lamer un poco mas abajo, rozando con su lengua mi entrada... un estremecimiento envuelve mi cuerpo...

Tan extraño... tan placentero.

Sus dedos rodean mi excitación, masajeándola de arriba abajo en un movimiento lento... me remuevo... –de... deja... para...- digo entre jadeos, pero esa persona no me hace caso... al menos no de inmediato pues unos diez segundos después siento que se detiene...

-uuunnggh...- vuelvo a mover mi cadera, tal vez inconscientemente buscando mas contacto de aquélla mano... pero.. si esto sigue así yo... –para.. para o yo... me...- jadeos... jadeos me impiden pronunciar las palabras de corrido.

Un sonido del viento que pasa... es el inconfundible sonido de un hechizo salir de una varita... ¿un hechizo?... pasó saliva... mi respiración se detiene por unos segundos, así como estoy... estoy vulnerable a cualquier ataque...

Mas nada raro sucede, solo siento una presión en la base de mi miembro, y un nuevo gemido que no logre controlar sale de mi boca, gemido mezclado con un gruñido de inconformidad

Unos dedos acarician con ternura mi mejilla, mientras esos labios vuelven a atrapar mi boca, siento la cálida lengua entrar a mi boca.. explorando cada rincón.. topándose con mi lengua e incitándola a jugar con ella... lo hago.. me dejo llevar...

Otra mano acaricia el otro lado de mi rostro, mas va bajando, dedicándole a cada parte de piel desnuda que se encuentra a su paso especial atención.. bajando mas y mas... pasando por mi espalda para bajar hasta mi trasero.

De nuevo mi cuerpo se estremece y me revuelvo entre las sabanas de la cama, pero esa mano da un masaje a mis nalgas. Y un atrevido dedo roza mi entrada... obligándome a moverme a un mas...

-mm...no...- logro decir muy apenas ya que mis labios siguen siendo torturados en ese eterno y delicioso beso.

La mano que antes acariciaba mi mejilla ahora esta en mi nunca, acercando mas mi rostro al de la persona que me besa y acaricia como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

El calor de mi cuerpo ha aumentado a un nivel que ya me es incomodo, y mi cuerpo sudoroso esta pegado al de él... también desnudo... lo he notado y al primer contacto me causo esas miles de descargas eléctricas...

Su pelvis tan unida a mi cuerpo como lo están sus labios a los míos... moviéndose en un doloroso y lento vaivén.

Y mi miembro, palpitando por un alivio rápido... pero que por ahora es inalcanzable... me has dejado de besar... siento que de nuevo la mano acaricia mi pelo... mientras que los dedos de la otra rozan mi pecho.. haciendo pequeños círculos hasta llegar a mi boca... delineando mis labios para después meter los dedos.. humedeciéndolos con mi propia saliva.

Mi pecho moviéndose frenéticamente al sentir como esos mismos dedos húmedos por mi saliva entran lentamente a mi entrada... un nuevo arqueo de mi espalda...

-aah... basta!..- le grito.. pero nada... siento que lentamente los dedos se mueven en mi interior... y que el separa mis piernas poco a poco...

Basta, basta... no mas... es demasiado... si... es demasiado placer.. por favor.. quita ese anillo... era lo que quería decir.. pero todo eso quedo apagado con el grito que di al sentir como lentamente te abrías paso en mi estrecha cavidad...

No sabía como podía ese desconocido no haber soltado ni un solo gemido... o tal vez lo hizo... ¿no nos habían enseñando en encantamiento hace poco un hechizo para quitar el sonido?...

No sé si estoy enojado por que no puedo saber quien es el que ahora sujeta mis caderas y se mueve frenéticamente dentro de mi... o si estoy enojado por que no puedo escuchar sus gemidos como el escucha los míos...

-por favor... ya...- suplico esta vez... y por primera vez el desconocido me hace caso, quitando el anillo, para remplazarlo con sus dedos que comienzan a masturbarme de nueva cuenta...

Mi cuerpo ya esta llegando al limite absoluto... que llega al final cuando siento un tibio liquido bañar mi interior... mi propia semilla sale seguramente llenado la mano de mi, sin quererlo y solo por esos instantes, amo.

Su cuerpo queda sobre el mío.. me besa de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez tan lento y tan suave, chupando el labio inferior... siento que mete una botellita en mi boca... dándome a beberla.-. reconozco el sabor.. es la poción para dormir sin soñar...

Sintió que la venda en mi ojos va cediendo... doy un ultimo respiro de alivio... llevándome con eso el delicioso aroma del cabello de mi secuestrador... al abrir los ojos veo la luna.

Una voz conocida... suave y lenta.. que gusta por arrastrar las palabras me dice –te amo, Harry...- y quita su rostro de mi oreja para verme a los ojos...

-Dra...- pero no puedo decir mas.. mis párpados se cierran sumergiéndome en un profundo sueño...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me revuelvo en la cama... el sol ya entro entibiando la habitación... abro los ojos lentamente... quedándome en la cama, reposando y tratando de recordar la noche anterior...

-Draco!- grito sentándome de inmediato en la cama... las cortinas de la cama estar corridas.. pero sin duda estoy en la sala común.. el ajetreo de todos los días se escucha detrás.

-tuviste una pesadilla, Harry?– me pregunta Dean cuando recorro las cortinas... volteo a ver a Ron que evita darme la cara...

Me visto... tocando mi cuerpo al hacerlo.. extrañamente... mi propio cuerpo se siente diferente.. nunca llegue a esperar que pudiera sentir todo el placer sentido la noche anterior... por que estoy seguro.. no fue un sueño...

-Ron...- lo llamó cuando ya todos salieron, pero el no se detiene si no que sale corriendo... yo salgo tras el, encontrándome a solas en la sala común con él y con Hermione.

-Harry..- habla mi amiga primero –hablo entonces contigo Draco?...- por como se agarra las manos se que esta nerviosa.

-¿Hablar?... les dijo que solo quería hablar conmigo...?.. no me van a decir que ustedes le facilitaron que me hiciera eso!.– grito.. no se si enojado por que mis amigos hayan ayudado, o enojado por que Draco no me explico nada.. solo me trato seguramente para tratar de satisfacer sus deseos.. ah pero.. esas ultimas palabras son las que en verdad me carcomen... _te amo, Harry_

-El nos dijo.. que te quería confesar todo lo que... bueno...-

-Se nos hizo raro.. pero fue sincero Harry...-

-Además... no nos dijo que te quería hacer nada...- Hermione se sonrojo.

-No me hizo nada malo...- trate de calmarla... pero era verdad... nada de lo que había echo esa noche Draco, me había disgustado.

-Lo que nos convenció fue que bueno... Dumbledore confirmo su historia..-

Me quise volver rana en ese instante... ¿Dumbledore... ese viejo sabia que sentía Draco por mi?...

-Draco ira de... espía con... tu sabes...-

-¿Qué!- pregunto alarmado y sin creerlo.

-Y el dijo que hablaría contigo antes de que...-

-Al diablo!.. no me dijo nada... que se cree?... que me puede coger, decirme que me ama y luego largarse!- grito totalmente enfurecido importándome poco el sonrojo de mis dos amigos... que al final de cuentas fueron cómplices de Draco.

Salgo de la sala común con el ferviente propósito de arreglar cuentas con Draco, pero a mitad del pasillo Hedwing me detiene, lleva una carta en el pico... la abro ahí sin importarme que no llegare a desayunar...

"Harry:

En verdad es difícil explicar esto.. no se como... pero sin duda.. haces muy fácil que te ame tanto como alguna vez te llegue a odiar... y como se que me estarás odiando en estos momentos...

Fue mas fácil... que solo te diera a probar cuanto es que te amo y deseaba... esta mañana ha anunciado el final de todo... yo ya no estaré en el colegio.. habré partido...solo se.. que pensé que había encontrado la solución... pero por la noche... en cuanto mas disfrutaba de tu cuerpo mas difícil se me hacia separarme de ti... así que como un total cobarde... te dije por ultimo que te amaba... y era verdad...

Y para demostrártelo es que haré esto.. no quiero que me consideres un maldito traidor.. y quiero que... comprendas mis estupideces de antaño...

No se si nos volvamos a encontrar algún día... pero fue bueno quitarme la venda...y admitir que te amo... y toda esta misión tiene un propósito.. que mi antiguo yo muera por completo... y renazca uno nuevo... así tal vez.. si pueda regresar a ti... por lo pronto no te pido que esperes por mi regreso. Ni que me correspondas mucho menos..

Después de todo... la confusión por lo que sentía hacia ti duro mas de seis años.. solo se que... siempre recordare esa noche.. en que... cegué tus ojos para que pudieras ver con tu cuerpo... y te hice mío... siempre recordara la noche.. de nuestro eterno vals..."

Arrugue la carta... ese.. cretino idiota.. siempre queriendo tener la ultima palabra... si están tan enojado.. ¿por qué el pergamino estaba siendo mojado por las lagrimas que caían de mis ojos...?

-Harry?..- escuche a mis amigos llamarme...

-Vamos a clases...- declaré sin darles la cara... si así tendría que ser... esperaría hasta estar de nuevo cara a cara a Draco...

Por que si ese maldito egoísta no me hubiera dormido... hubiera podido escuchar que yo también lo amaba...pero esta bien... esperare hasta que la vida me ponga de nuevo a su lado...

Sonrió.. y confió que eso será muy pronto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora**: n.n muajajajaja... lo logre.. termine este fic! Wheeeeeeeeeeee! Ejem... bueno pues... espero les haya gustado n.n!... por favor dejen reviews.. pero si veo alguno que me recuerde que actualicé CTA van a ver.. si quieren recordarme de ese fic vayan a dejar review allá o.ó.

DEJEN REVIEWS!

Matta ne!


End file.
